High Soldiers
by 4fireking
Summary: There is a hidden kingdom in the Westernos called High Brain. It's where the High Brains, intelligent priests and inventors live. And the ones who protect them the High Soldiers, the greatest warriors of Westernos. One day the kingdom is betrayed and four surviving High Soldiers escape. With Winterfell being taken over and King's Landing ruled by a sadist king, where will they turn


Disclaimer: I do not own Game of Thrones

I find it lavishing, the sight of blood against my blade. When I swung my sword everything turned to chaos. All the tranquility around me vanishes and everything turns into an uproar.

I have honor. I don't go around stabbing people in the back or attack them when they take their crossbows out or remove their armor. I make sure my opponents are one hundred percent ready for a battle, but that doesn't mean I won't let them use a sneak attack on me.

There was death and destruction everywhere. A renegade attacked our school of swordsman. You can tell what that did for them. All of them were dead all because they wanted to kill our master. How many casualties were on our side? Zero. Not a single one of our soldiers dropped dead from something as simple as a sting of a blade. When the warriors stinged us our able-bodies pushed their blades away. We were the greatest swordsman in all of Westeros.

We didn't mean for this massacre to happen. Everything just went spiraling out of control like a freak accident. We told them politely to leave our kingdom but they were rude to us. So we raised our swords up and let our fury cut off their arms and legs. I wish I could say we let some escape. I really wish I could. The fact is if we keep anyone with a vengeance alive they'll just grow stronger from all the anger they've been storing since that day.

But I'm lingering too much on that battle scene. It's all just messy. My name is Shannon. Shannon Innun. Everyone in the dojo just calls me Shan. My mother was a prostitute. She was a special prostitute that the king of my old village kept. The king had many children. A king will marry royal blood, but he's much more interested in the blood of dirty, wild girls. He finds their viciousness keeps him strong. When the king died the queen took over the throne. She decreed that all of her late husbands children be killed, no matter how old they are.

I wouldn't say I have more brains than I do balls, but my brains have saved me from having my balls cut off. And I walk out of those battles completely unscathed or crippled. Who are we? We are the High Brains. Others call us the High Soldiers. We are a kingdom that protects order. That's part of the oath we said, knowing full well what they meant when we said them, but what we really are is a small army of strong warriors who protect inventors. We call them inventors, but all they ever do is steal ideas from books and ask us to deliver them items to help them build those ideas.

Everyone knows how our land has seasons for years to come. It is always Fall in the land of the High Soldiers. Fall is not that warm, but warm perceived by our senses compared to the harshness of winter. Winter _never_ comes. It's one of the greatest perks of being a High Soldier. Sure we have to slay now and again, but if someone shows up at our kingdom it's likely they want to slay one of our brains.

" Keep archers on the wall at all times. Make two teams. Lock the gates. If you see anynoe who isn't the color purple, kill them!"

That's the sign it's time to go back inside. We would drink until we were no longer sober and talk behind the backs of our comrades about how big of idiots they are. Never liked the lot of them. Are skills in combat is better than the soldiers of Winterfell, but we got on more bad terms than any of them. I guess I could just not listen to them, if only I didn't have ears the size of elves.

I guess a trip to the armory ought to help me. My sword is as blunt as a butter knife after this fight. A blade is only as useful when its sharp and durable. When I go berserk I want to slash through their skin like a wolf baring its fangs.

" Armor?" The potbelly man asked when he saw me.

" No. A sword will do."

" Anything from stock or anything you want me to make?"

" Just give me the newest thing you made."

The benefits of fighting in the army is I don't have to pay one Gold Dragon to buy these weapons. A great thing about being a High Soldier. It's better than being one of the raper's. The next fight I was going to stab the enemy soldier in his eye.

" Shannon." I turned around. It was the High Septon Gengoi. In the Seven Kingdoms there is one High Septon. But we have High Septons as well. Their all fat from not being fighters and not doing anything. " Our leader would like to speak with you."


End file.
